No, I'm James Bond
by magically not me
Summary: Set mid S2. Sam goes undercover and Andy is left back at Fifteen. Much better than this summary implies! AU and OOC.


AUTHORS NOTE: This fic is set mid S2. It is AU and OOC. Also has some fluffy bits in it.

Sam goes undercover but Andy and Sam never cross paths while he's under and Brennan doesn't almost kill him either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, because let's be honest, if I did there would be none of this 9 1/2 month waiting period between seasons!

Hope you enjoy!

"_I'm coming over," Andy said to Sam's voicemail._

_Andy hung up the phone and walked out Leslie's door, locking up behind herself. Twenty minutes later Andy arrived at Sam's. Seeing that the truck wasn't in the driveway and no lights were on, she sat down on the step and waited. _

That was almost six months ago. It had been six months since she waited on his doorstep for an hour and a half for him to come home. When he didn't come, she gave up and went home planning to tell him before shift the next day. When she arrived at work early the next morning, Sam was nowhere to be seen. When parade started and Sam still wasn't there, Andy began to get worried. At the end of parade, Frank Best, their staff sergeant, uttered the most heart breaking words; Sam had been reassigned for an indefinite amount of time.

That first night Andy cried herself to sleep. Her tears were mostly of sadness and loss, but after the first week her tears started to become more than tears of sadness, but also of anger for her own stupidity, her obliviousness, Boyd, and the world.

Sleep was a foreign thing to her as well. The first month she didn't sleep very much. After the first month, her sleepless nights were usually caused by waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, suffering from a nightmare featuring Sam and all the endless possibilities of things that could wrong. Luckily, by the third month the nightmares were less often. Lately she only had about one or two a week.

Things got better as the months passed. She still missed him terribly every day, but she managed to get out of bed every morning, and fortunately no one knew the extent of what Sam's absence was doing to her. After the first week her friends stopped worrying about her because, other than the constant nightmares, she was back to herself, a slightly sadder version, but herself none-the-less. Mostly, what got her through the day was knowing at the end of the day she would be one day closer to Sam's return.

Andy sighed. At the moment she was driving around in the cruiser with Oliver Shaw. Oliver was a good guy, and Andy loved riding with him, but he was no Sam. She missed Sam a lot. Sam had been gone 176 days, not that she was counting.

She and Oliver had been driving around all day and Oliver had decided to make a pit stop at the gas station. It had been a slow and extremely boring day and Andy wanted nothing more to just get back to the station, fill out her paperwork, maybe have one drink at the Penny, and then go home and sleep. She was daydreaming about her warm bed when Oliver yanked the door open to the driver's side door and climbed in with a giant bag of chips and a jumbo Mars bar.

"Frank just called. We have to go check out a tip and then we can head back to the barn," Oliver said, pocketing his cell phone. They headed off, the only sound in the cruiser was the radio and Oliver munching on the chips.

Andy immediately recognized the building they parked in front of. It was the first call she ever made. It was the building she had arrested Sam behind two years ago.

"Okay, you need to go upstairs to the top floor and go to apartment 301. In there, there might be a duffel bag with clothes in it. If there is, bring it down, Jerry needs it for a case he's working on," Oliver said.

"Wait, you're not coming up?" Andy asked.

"Nope," Oliver replied popping the "p". "No point in us both going up for a measly duffel bag."

"Fine, if I have to go all the way up to get a duffel bag, that may or may not be there, then you are sharing your Mars bar," Andy said.

"Ahh, McNally, you wish. Now go," Oliver said.

Andy sighed and got out of the car. She headed up the stairs to the third floor. When she reached apartment 301, her heart skipped a beat and she took a moment to slow her heart rate. _You can do this, just any old apartment_, she tried to convince herself. But it wasn't, it was the apartment Sam was in the first time she was here. She took another deep breath and knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, she entered.

What she found on the other side of the door caused her to do a double take.

"Attractive McNally."

"Sam?" Andy said almost a full minute later. It came out half questioning, half shocked.

"No, I'm James Bond," Sam said.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Andy said before launching herself into his arms, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Andy," Sam said.

They stayed in their embrace for a minute before Andy pulled back suddenly.

"Asshole," Andy said as she slapped his upper arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked rubbing his arm with an amused look on his face.

"For leaving, you bastard and not telling me, Mr. I Have Three Weeks Before I Leave," Andy replied. "Do you have any idea what you put me thro-" Andy stopped suddenly, not wanting Sam to know how much his absence had hurt her.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I did think I had three weeks, but Boyd called and said that I was going under immediately, I honestly, looking back, don't know why I agreed in the first place. These last six months were hell," Sam replied. "In any case, I'm back now for good," Sam finished with a smile on his face.

"What?" Andy asked, confused.

"I told Boyd about a week in that this would be my last UC," Sam replied simply.

"What? Why? You love UC!" Andy said.

"Not anymore, I miss my life too much."

"Wow," was all Andy could manage to say.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Andy broke the silence.

"So you are never going undercover again?" Andy asked

"Never," Sam replied.

"Wow," Andy repeated.

Sam started laughing.

"What?" Andy asked completely confused.

"Just…your face is hilarious-" Andy's face morphed into a face of annoyance while Sam continued, "Not like that, just you seem to just being having trouble comprehending that I am never going under again. That and the fact that, you, Andy, who cannot shut up if I paid you, can only manage a word it seems these days."

"Oh," Andy said. They stood for another couple of seconds before Andy remembered why she was up there in the first place. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was up here looking for a duffel bag. Oliver sent me, said it was something for a case Jerry is working on," Andy answered. "You?"

Sam started laughing again. "What?" Andy asked again.

"Just laughing at the excuse that Oliver used to get you up here," Sam replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I called Ollie two days ago when I finished my UC-"Andy cut him off.

"YOU FINISHED TWO DAYS AGO?!"

"Yes," Sam said, placing a finger on her lips to silence her, "Let me finish. So I called Ollie two days ago and told him my plan. I needed him to get you here today right before shift ended-"

"Why?" Andy asked.

Sam chuckled before continuing, "Because I needed to talk to you."

"You could have just talked to me two days ago or at the barn or at my apartment. You had tons of opportunities yet you waited two days!"

"I know, but I had to talk to you somewhere special and I had stuff to do," Sam said.

"Ya, this place holds such great memories," Andy replied sarcastically. "Besides what did you have to do that was so important?"

"If you would stop interrupting me then I would finish what I am saying and you will find out."

"Right, okay I'll shut up now," Andy said.

"Good, so I had to get my plan rolling which means that I had to enlist the help of Traci-"

"SHE KNEW?! She is so dead when I see her next! What? Right, sorry," Andy said. Sam just smirked.

"So I enlisted the help of Traci and Oliver. I spoke to Frank and I visited your dad," Sam said.

"You really aren't making sense. Wait, you saw my dad?" Sam nodded. "Was I the only one who didn't know that you were back?"

"Probably, like I said I enlisted the help of Oliver, so the entire station probably knows by now," Sam replied. "Anyway, I'm sure you want to know why I did all that and got Oliver to bring you here," Andy nodded. "Well, about a week into the UC I realized I should have never agreed to it so I decided to try to finish it as quick as possible and never go under again. When I finished getting debriefed two days ago and finally got my phone back, I plugged it in and saw I had a couple messages."

"You got my message," Sam nodded, "This is so embarrassing…"

"No, actually, I liked your message," Andy's head snapped up.

"What?"

"It was actually your message that started my idea for this entire plan," Sam told Andy.

"Really?"

"Yup, so I listened to your message and something in me changed. Give me a second to explain. See I always knew that I had feelings for you and after you broke up with Luke I even thought about acting on them but we seemed to have bad timing and I decided to go under, biggest mistake of my life by the way. After I listened to your message, I realized that asking you on a date seemed pointless; I didn't want to date you and see where it went because I already knew you, and I already love you. I called Oliver and went to the mall. Then I went to see your dad the next day and talked to Traci and Frank. Dating you wasn't good enough for me and that's when I realized I wanted to be with you forever, so," Sam said as he dropped onto one knee and pulled out a ring, "Andy will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Andy had tears in her eyes from about half way through that speech.

"Samuel Swarek, I love you, I've loved you for a long time and I just never realized it soon enough. Yes, yes I will marry you," Andy whispered, grinning madly through the many happy tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Andy said before Sam picked her up and spun her around. When they stopped spinning and Sam put her down, their lips met in a kiss full of love and promise. It was equally passionate and sweet. When they pulled apart, Sam pulled the ring out of the tiny box and placed it on Andy's left hand. They spent the next couple of minutes caught up in their own little world.

"I love you Sam," Andy whispered.

"I love you Andy," Sam whispered back.

_Buzz. _"McNally, hurry up!" Oliver's voice called from the radio. They both laughed.

"I'm coming Oliver," Andy radioed back, "Shall we?" Andy asked Sam.

"Ya, let's go put him out of his misery," Sam said.

Sam and Andy left the apartment together and headed down to the cruiser.

When they reached the cruiser, Oliver said, "Finally! What took so long?"

"Andy asks a lot of questions," Sam said, smiling at Andy.

"Jeez, c'mon, I got to be at The Keg in an hour and a half if I want to sleep in a bed tonight," Oliver said.

"Dibs on shotgun!" Andy said.

"Not happening, in the back," Sam said in his TO voice.

"You owe me a drink at the Penny then," Andy said getting into the back of the cruiser.

"Deal," Sam said.

As soon as they started driving, Oliver said, "So McNally whatya tell Sammy here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Andy said playing with Oliver.

"Oh c'mon, Sammy what she say?'

"Say about what?" Sam replied looking completely innocent.

"I helped you out Sammy! Please you gotta tell me, I deserve to know for my help," Oliver begged.

Sam and Andy laughed.

"You want to tell him?" Sam asked Andy.

"No, you should," Andy replied.

"Well, Andy said yes," Sam said, not able to conceal the grin that worked its way onto his face.

"Yes?" Oliver repeated.

"Yes," Andy confirmed.

Oliver reached over and grabbed the radio. "Listen up officers of 15, Operation McSwarek was successful!" They heard clapping and cheering over the radio and for the next minute or so they kept getting congratulations from all the officers of 15. Andy and Sam were way too happy to mind, but Sam stored the information away to tease Oliver about in the near future.

When they arrived at the station and entered the bull pen, all the officers were standing around clapping and there was a huge banner hung on the outside of Frank's office that said 'Congratulations Andy and Sam'.

Traci ran over to Andy and gave her a huge hug. Andy whispered in her ear, "You are so dead."

"But it worked out in the end," Traci said.

"It did but you're still dead," Andy said.

"I know, I know, now let me see the ring!" Traci demanded, grabbing Andy's left hand.

"It's gorgeous Andy!"

"I know," Andy said, the girls gushing over the proposal and ring.

"Congrats brother," Oliver said, giving a man hug, "I love to stay and celebrate but I got to meet the wife in an hour…"

"Go, go! I'll see you later. Oh, and Oliver," Sam said

"Ya," Oliver said, turning around.

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

"Buddy!" Jerry said embracing Sam in another man hug, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Alright everybody," Jerry yelled, "let's move this party to the Penny! First round is on the happy couple!"

"Hey!" Andy and Sam said at the same time.

"To the Penny," Frank hollered. "The rest of the paperwork can wait till the morning."

Everybody headed to the locker rooms to change or outside into the parking lot to go to the Penny.

"I just got to get changed, I'll be out in ten minutes," Andy said before giving Sam a quick peck and disappearing into the locker room.

Sam went into the men's locker room and went to his locker to grab a couple things out of it. Exiting he stood across from the women's locker room to wait for Andy. A couple minutes later she exited laughing at something Traci had said.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Andy nodded. Sam grabbed Andy's hand and they exited the station and headed into the parking lot.

Andy was about to head for the sidewalk but Sam pulled her the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked.

"To my truck," Sam replied.

"Your truck? How is your truck here?"

"I drove it here," Sam replied.

"How long has it been here?"

"Since about lunchtime today," Sam answered.

"Guess that's why I didn't see it. Wait how'd you get to the apartment?" Andy asked.

"Jerry drove me over," Sam said.

"Jeez." Sam started laughing again.

"What?" Andy asked again.

"You're back to many questions and one word answers, I think you should see a doctor or something, you might be in shock," Sam said, still laughing.

"Shut up, you'd be surprised if you had my day," Andy said.

"Maybe. C'mon, let's get to the Penny," Sam said.

"Alright," Andy replied as they headed to the Penny.

When they walked into the Penny, the first thing Sam noticed was the banner that had been on the outside of Frank's office wall was now hanging on the wall behind the bar beside another banner that said 'Welcome Home Sammy'. Everybody was clapping when they entered.

"We've decided," Oliver said, "that we would throw you two an engagement party and a welcome home party for Sammy at the same time."

"Thanks, wait what are you doing here? You are supposed to be out to dinner with Zoe," Sam said just as Zoe Shaw stepped out from behind Oliver. "Zoe!"

"Hey Sam," Zoe said as she and Sam hugged, "You think I would miss this?"

"Nope," Sam answered.

"Hi Andy, how are you?" Zoe asked.

"I'm great, thanks. And you?" Andy said.

"I'm good," Zoe said before hugging Andy and whispering in her ear, "See I told you it would get better and he would come home soon."

"You knew, didn't you?!" Andy said.

"How else do you think that this whole surprise would go so smoothly?" The women laughed.

After Sam left, Oliver became Andy's fulltime partner. They had been riding around for about two weeks when Oliver invited Andy over for dinner at the Shaw's. Oliver and Andy had started to grow close; Andy even helped Oliver smooth things over with Zoe a couple times. That was the first time that Andy had met Zoe. They ended up talking for a couple hours after dinner, and as close as she was to Oliver, she became great friends with Zoe. They ended up getting coffee a couple days later and since then had met for coffee at least once a week. Part of the reason that things had started to get better was because of Zoe. She still went over to their house for dinner every now and then.

Sam was a little confused, but decided to ask Andy about it later that night.

"Congratulations to both of you! We'll talk to you later there seems to be a line forming to see you two," Zoe said before moving towards the bar, dragging Oliver behind her.

"Asshole," a woman said from behind Sam. Andy burst out laughing, recognizing the woman at once. Sam, shell shocked, spun around.

"Sarah?" Sam said.

"Yes, nice to see you," she said embracing Sam in a tight hug. _Figures, the two most important women in my life calling me an asshole when they see me again_, Sam thought. When she pulled back, she hugged Andy and said, "How have you been?"

"Alright," Andy said, "And yourself?"

"Good. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks, we'll have to get together sometime soon and discuss wedding plans!" Sarah said, excited.

"Yes we wi-"

"Wait, you know Sarah?" Sam said.

"Yes, little brother, someone had to tell me you had gone under again. Thanks, by the way for that," Sarah answered.

"Oh, right," Sam said suddenly feeling really horrible.

"It's alright Sam, I'll fill you in on everything you missed later," Andy said.

"Okay. Sorry for not telling you sis about the undercover," Sam said.

"You're forgiven…maybe," Sarah said smirking, "I'll talk to you later. I can see you have others waiting to see you."

"Hey Copper," Tommy McNally said.

"Dad!" Andy said, hugging her father.

"Hey kiddo, congratulations!"

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me when I saw you yesterday!" Andy said.

"And ruin the surprise? Never!" Tommy said, before turning to Sam and saying, "Take care of my daughter."

"I will," Sam said and they shook hands.

"I think you owe me that drink right about now," Andy said. Sam laughed.

"That I do," Sam said. They said goodbye to Tommy and headed over to the bar.

They rest of the evening was spent talking to everyone and celebrating. By midnight, almost everyone had left.

"Shall I drive you home? It's starting to get late and you have to be up in the morning," Sam asked Andy.

"Sure, but I have the next three days off," Andy said.

"All the more time to fill me in," Sam said as they grabbed their coats and said their goodbyes.

Once they were in the car and started driving, Sam spoke, "So what did I miss?"

"Where should I start?" Andy said.

"From the beginning, please," Sam answered.

"Alright, well I went to feed Leslie's cat and I saw the bottle of champagne on her counter and I just was thinking about everything she had told me that day in the car. I found her demo CD and ended up listening to it. The entire time, I was just replaying the conversation we had in the cruiser that morning and everything Leslie had said and I realized that I couldn't, that we couldn't, wait any longer because we never knew what was going to happen, so I called your phone and left that message. I walked to your house and realized you weren't home so I waited for you. After about an hour and a half, I gave up and decided to tell you in the morning. The next morning, I arrived early to tell you but you weren't there and in parade Frank told us that you were reassigned indefinitely. That's when I knew you went under." Andy said. Andy paused because they had arrived at her apartment. They both hopped out of the truck and headed up to her place. Andy resumed her story when they sat down on her couch with beers.

"I was shocked to say the least. I knew you were going to go undercover, but I didn't realize it was going to be so soon. I at least thought I was going to get the chance to say goodbye. Anyway, I was on desk duty that day, might I add, great timing, leave right before our turn on desk," Andy chuckled a bit before continuing. "After parade, Frank called me into parade to make sure I was okay. I told him I was fine. I was still in his office and he was a little shocked about the entire thing, and then he remembered about Sarah. I think he was a little out of whack, trying to figure out the next steps. Anyway, I offered to tell her, everyone had already gone out for the day and me being your partner, I thought it was my job to tell her. So I drove down to St. Catherine's and told your sister."

"How'd she take it?"

"At first she was shocked like the rest of us, then she was mad at you, then she started to worry but I managed to calm her down pretty easily. It was hard saying anything nice about Boyd though. She invited me in for a cup of coffee and we got talking. She asked how I was, and I don't know, something about your sister, she's just so caring and thoughtful and trustworthy, I just opened up to her about everything. There I was, supposed to be consoling her and she was doing that for me. Anyway after that we started chatting on the phone a couple times a week and we grew close," Andy said.

"I feel like such an ass," Sam said.

"You're not an ass," Andy said with a smile, "most days."

"What happened after you left St. Catherine's?" Sam asked.

"Well I drove back to the station, changed and took a bus home," Andy said. "When I got home, I went straight to bed. The next week I think I worried people a little, I was pretty out of it-"

"What do you mean, 'out of it'?"

"I was just a little sadder and didn't go to the Penny," Andy said. "After the first week I got better. It was the second week after you left that Oliver invited me over. I met Zoe and we became friends. She helped me a lot too. Anyway that was pretty much all that you missed," Andy finished.

"What did you and Sarah chat about?" Sam asked.

"Well, I updated her if I heard any news and she helped me with the nightmares-"Andy stopped and her eyes went wide realizing what she had said.

"Nightmares? Andy, be honest, how bad was it, me leaving?" Sam asked.

"It's alright, it's over now," Andy tried dodging the question.

"Andy, please tell me, I need to know," Sam said, looking into her eyes.

"If I tell you, you cannot blame yourself; you have to let it go, okay?" Andy said.

"Okay, but you're worrying me now," Sam said.

"The first night, well week I pretty much cried myself to sleep-"

"Andy, I'm so sorry," Sam cut in.

"It's alright; it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is, I left."

"You promised that you wouldn't blame yourself," Andy said.

"Sorry, I'm trying. Continue."

"After the first week, I still cried but not as much. I didn't sleep much the first month and the second the nightmares started."

"What were the nightmares about?" Sam asked.

"You. Every time it featured you doing something in your undercover op and it going horribly wrong," Andy said, the tears pooling in her eyes beginning to stream down her face.

"Andy, I'm so, so sorry," Sam said as he placed their beer bottles on the table and pulled her into a hug. "How often did you get these nightmares?" Sam asked.

"In the beginning I got one every night but eventually they started to become less frequent," Andy said.

"And now?"

"Maybe one or two a week," Andy said.

"Is that it?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yea, Sarah and Zoe helped me a lot. So did Traci. It got better but now you're here and you know so we can move on to happier things like getting married!" Andy said, grinning at Sam.

"That we can," Sam said smiling back at her. "Thank you for telling me and I'm really and truly sorry for what I put you through."

"Don't be, I wouldn't change it," Andy said.

"Really?"

"Yup, now I don't want to think about it anymore," Andy said, kissing Sam.

"No problem," Sam said kissing her back. The kiss started out sweet, but it was quickly deepened. Sam pushed Andy down and crawled up over her and continued kissing her. A few minutes later Sam pulled.

"Sam, what are you do-"Sam put his arms underneath Andy and picked her up, bridal style, and headed in the direction of her bedroom.

"Sam!" Andy giggled. They entered the bedroom and Sam kicked the door closed behind them.

Some time later, while Andy and Sam lay in bed, Andy realized that everything had worked itself out. She knew that no matter what happened from now on she would have Sam and with that knowledge, Andy knew she could face anything.

LA FIN!

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Just a little one-shot to fill us full of warm and fuzzies before all the inevitable drama of S5 starts!


End file.
